A Forgotten Queen: The Lost Chapter
by thekidisnotyourson
Summary: A companion piece to my completed story, A Forgotten Queen. A short story of love and understanding. Mostly about Glineth and Haldir of Lorien.


**Author's Note:**

This is a short little companion piece to my now completed story, _A Forgotten Queen_. This short piece will make little to no sense if you are unfamiliar with the aforementioned tale. My thanks goes out to _Stardust63_, for pestering me into writing this one. Before you read on please, raise a glass to the one and only Professor.

* * *

A Forgotten Queen: The Lost Chapter

Thranduil stretched out his long arm, and felt nothing but empty space beside him. "Glineth?" he asked as he opened his eyes.

"What is it my love?" she asked, as she laced her gown.

"Nothing," Thranduil said, sitting up in the bed. "Where are you going?"

Glineth smiled over at Thranduil and said, "Haldir returns today. I had hoped to greet him on the path."

Thranduil returned her smile and placed his hand gently on her arm, "Haldir will like that very much. I am glad he brings you such joy." he said, "Will you return tonight?"

"I shall try, Thranduil. You know it is difficult for me to leave the clearing."

Thranduil took his wife gently into his arms and smiled, "I know it is Haldir that is hard for you to leave. I know what you are to him, and he to you."

"I love you." she said, resting her head on his shoulder. "By all the trees in this Wood, I love you."

"I know, I know." he laughed, kissing her cheek. "I will not deny you his love, Glineth. For it is because of my selfishness that you both shall fall. "

"Hush my love. I am glad that it is this path you chose." Glineth said.

Thranduil pressed his lips upon hers, "Go. You don't want to be late."

Glineth sighed, "I can send Tauriel." she said as she rested her hand upon his chest.

"No, no. See to Haldir, my love." he said, kissing her hand.

"Very well, I will go. I do not like leaving you this way, though."

As Thranduil helped his wife from their bed and walked her to the door he thought,_ ' And I do not like sharing the heart of my wife.'_

* * *

As Glineth walked the familiar path of the Wood she soon saw the familiar broad form of Haldir coming towards her. Her eyes flickered quickly up towards the top of the trees as she thought of a way to best surprise him. "It is no use, Glineth. I have already seen you." Haldir laughed.

"Must you always ruin my fun, Marchwarden?" she asked, taking his arm in hers. They walked for a short time long the twisted paths of the Wood before she asked, "How long has it been?"

"T-ttwelve years." Haldir stammered. "I have missed you every moment, wife."

"We did not go long without word from one another, though." she said.

"Your letters, they helped me bear the burden of my loneliness. I will treasure them, always."

"I told you to burn them." she said, as they continued their walk towards the clearing.

"Do not be angry with me, please." Haldir said.

Glineth sighed heavily, "I am not angry." she said, "Look, I can see the clearing."

Haldir looked over at Glineth, a mischievous look in his eyes. "I shall race you there."

Just as Glineth was about to agree, Haldir became nothing more than a red blur in the distance. "You cheated!" she shouted, as she walked up the winding stairs. As Glineth entered the small bedchamber, she saw Haldir smiling as he folded the crimson cloak. "You need a new cloak, ser." she said.

"I do not. I will wear this one until the day I die." Haldir said, placing his hand over his heart.

"You are too somber, Haldir. Smile, you have won the race." Glineth said.

Haldir stepped towards Glineth slowly and took her small waist in his hands. "And what shall be my prize?" he asked.

"I shall craft you a new cloak." she offered.

Haldir pulled her closer to him, "Not good enough."

"I could...I could brush you hair. " she sighed, as Haldir's lips found her neck.

"Better, but no." he said, his hands resting on the laces on the back of her dress.

"Surely you wish to rest." Glineth said, as his fingers made easy work of her laces.

"No. I do not wish to rest. I need my wife."

Glineth stepped back from Haldir, and walked towards the bed. "Very well, you may claim your prize." she said, watching him as he removed his shirt.

As Haldir claimed Glineth with his own body time and time again that day (and night), Glineth felt his love for her. It was true, and she knew that it would guide Haldir for the rest of his days. When Haldir released his seed within her for the final time, he cried out her name and his love for her. He lay beside her, breathless and smiling, holding her hand in his. "I love you, Glineth."

"I know." she said, "Come, now you must rest."

Glineth's mortal form was the first to take to her rest. Haldir still lay awake beside her, his hand placed lovingly over her stomach. Just as Haldir closed his eyes to rest, he felt a warmth beneath his palm, and the flutter of a new heart.

* * *

One Year Later:

"Come on, Glineth! Once more! Only one more time!" Thranduil cried out to his weary wife.

Glineth closed her eyes and summoned the last of her strength, and with one more push she brought forth new life. Thranduil took the wailing child into his arms and wrapped the child in a bolth of clean, white linen. As he cleaned the child's face, tears came to his eyes. "We have a son." he whispered, placing the child into the arms of his wife.

"What shall we name him?" Glineth asked.

"Orophaer, for my father." Thranduil said, kissing the forehead of his wife.

* * *

Aragorn held in his hand the torn and bloodied parchment, as he knelt beside the freshly dug grave of Haldir and Orophaer.

"What have you there, Aragorn?" Legolas asked, standing beside him.

Aragorn quickly folded the parchment, and placed it underneath the breastplate of Haldir. "Nothing, Legolas." he said, as he placed over the bodies of Haldir and Orophaer, a crimson cloak. "Be at peace, Haldir and Orophaer, sons of Lorien."

* * *

A/N:

That's that! I just cannot seem to leave Glineth behind. Is there anyone else you would like to hear more of? Nurel? Kalia? Let me know! As always, thanks for reading! -M


End file.
